Curse of Chucky: Reborn Killers
by mysterious888
Summary: Anna Boyd tangled with Charles Lee Ray 25 years ago. 25 years later, Chucky's back and ready for revenge. *Rated M for brief sad moments, bloody description, and mostly Chucky's swearing*, keep your tissue box handy.
1. Life As It Was

**Chapter 1: Life As It Was**

_March 5__th__ 1988_

It was spring vacation. Freedom from school and work, if you have a job, anyway. The year was 1985. She was 20 years old at the time, and she was going to annual summer barbecue that the neighborhood threw every summer. Her name is Anna Boyd, and this is HER story, of how she tangled with the infamous Lakeshore Strangler, Charles Lee Ray.

_**(A little PSA, I only own Anna Boyd, Sam Boyd and Mary Boyd)**_


	2. Meeting Him

**Chapter 2: Meeting Him**

_March 5th Chicago_

It was another hot spring day in April. In Lakeshore, an annual spring barbecue was being held. Families in the local area and others attended.

There was good food, a pool, entertainment and happy families.

As a dripping wet Anna Boyd, emerged from the pool, she pushed her wet hair back. She was beautiful, you might say. She had strawberry blonde hair with shimmery blue eyes, she wore a light red bathing suit. She had freckles around her cheeks, like her Mother did. She wrapped her towel around her soaking body, as she sat on a sun-lounger, she had her black sunglasses on.

"Anna, sweetheart! Come over here, I wanna introduce you to some people!" Mary called to her daughter. Anna walked over to her parents, only to find another man and woman, besides her Father and Mother, there.

"Anna, this is Tiffany" her mother smiled, pointing to the woman.

Tiffany had dyed blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked like Jennifer Tilly, exactly like her. She wore a black dress with black flats, and a face of make-up.

"Anna! I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Look how much you've grown up!" Tiffany remarked.

"It's lovely to see you again Tiffany" Anna smiled, wiping her hand on the towel and shaking Tiffany's.

"And this, is Charles" her Father said, pointing to the man.

Charles turned to look at Anna.

Charles had long, brown hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like somebody who'd been through some bad shit.

_**Charles' POV**_

I looked at Anna. Sam and Mary's kiddo. I hadn't seen her since I was 15. She looked smoking hot. Oh things I could do to her. She was 20, right? Yeah she was, just did the math. Only a 15 year gap, I could easily fuck her. Sam would kill me though. I didn't care.

She had Mary's strawberry blonde hair and Mary's eyes with Mary's cute little freckles. The spitting image of Mary.

I took my sunglasses off and looked into Anna's eyes

"She's got her mother's eyes" I remarked.

"I get that a lot" she smiled, with Mary's smile.

**Back to 3****rd**** person**

"Such a happy family" Tiffany smiled, as she hugged Charles, and she put her head on his shoulder.


	3. Is This Love?

**Chapter 3: Is This Love?  
**

It had been a week since the barbecue Charles got to know Anna better, and was struggling with his feelings for her. Little did he know, Anna was extremely creeped out. Charles wanted Anna for himself. He was going to do it. He was going to kill Sam Boyd. He didn't care, he was The Lakeshore Strangler, he wanted to be with Anna, but Sam was the only thing in his way.

Charles drove downtown in Lakeshore that night. It was 8 at night, Sam had just left work and he was walking home.  
"Hey neighbor" Charles said, driving past Sam, slowly.

"Oh hey, Charles" Sam greeted.

"Want a ride?" Charles offered.

"Nah, that's okay. I don't wanna trouble you" Sam smiled.

"No trouble whatsoever" Charles lied.

As Sam got into the front passenger seat, he looked at Charles and smiled

"Thanks Charles" Sam smiled.

"My friends call me Chucky" Charles stated. As the car drove off, the two went to Lake Montgomery.

_Two hours later..._

"I've never had this much fun since before Anna was born!" Sam laughed, very drunk.

"Whatever..." Charles muttered, getting some gloves out of the glove box and putting them on his hands.

Charles shoved Sam into the Lake as held him under.

Sam thrashed and kicked, trying to get air. As he stopped moving after seconds,

"Anna is mine. And now, since your out of the way Sam, I can be with her" Charles cackled into the cold night air, as he went back to his car and took his gloves off and drove home.

_**The Boyd Residence. Midnight.**_

The phone was ringing, as Mary Boyd muttered to herself, wondering who could be calling at this hour. She adjusted her light grey dressing gown, as she answered with

"Boyd Residence. Mary speaking".

"Mrs Boyd, this is Detective Mike Norris, I am afraid I have bad news..." the caller sighed.

"Bad news?" Mary answered, panicked.

"Your husband, Sam, was founded in the woods. He was drowned and killed by The Lakeshore Strangler, I am so sorry ma'am" the Detective sighed.

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.." Mary cried, as she hung up, breaking down in tears.


	4. Funerals And Weddings

**Chapter 4: Funerals And Weddings**

_A week later at Sam's funeral_

Dozens of friends and family had gathered for Sam's funeral. Anna and Mary stood in the front row, crying. Anna wore a knee-length black dress with laced sleeves with black heels, and a white pearl necklace. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back in bun with a black cardigan over her dress.

Mary had a long black dress on, with black flats and a black cardigan, similar to Anna's, but she wore a traditional funeral veil, covering her face.

As Mary and Anna walked up to the coffin, Mary told her daughter

"Anna, put the rose on coffin". As Anna placed the rose onto the coffin, she whispered

"Goodbye Daddy. I love you", as Mary and Anna stood back with the crowd, Anna looked back, to the third row where Charles was. He looked at her with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Anna looked at him, confused.

_After the funeral and the after-party_

Anna was walking out of the church, and to the parking lot. When Charles appeared next to her.

"Jesus, Charles. You scared me!" she sighed, smiling, trying to calm down.

"Sorry, Anna" he smiled. He put a hand over her mouth, Anna tried screamed, but Charles carried her to his van, he knocked her out.

He placed Anna's unconscious body in the back-seat, as Eddie Caputo asked

"To the safehouse, Chucky?".

"You got that right, now drive!" Charles demanded.


	5. The Pregnancy

**Chapter 5: The Pregnancy**

_November 9th, 1988. The day Charles was shot down._

A very pregnant Anna lay in Charles Lee Ray's safehouse. Charles had raped her for his own sick desires. Sunflowers surrounded the room, as Anna stared at Charles, who came into the room with more sunflowers.

He showed the sunflowers and asked "Ya like 'em?". He placed them on a nearby crate, as he removed the rag from her mouth and the duct tape off her lips.

Anna took a large exhale "They're beautiful. Thank you".

"Difficult to find right now, they're not exactly in season" he told her.

Anna had managed to get to a phone and called the cops. They'd be arriving any time soon, Anna had to distract him, like the cops said to.

"It's late, I'm gonna go pick up dinner" Charles said, as he stood up.  
"No! I wanna spend some time with you" Anna called out.

"What about dinner?" he asked, confused.

"Later, right now I want you all to myself" Anna said.

"Well, that's a selfish fuckin' attitude for a mother to take" Charles told Anna, kissing her forehead.

Charles put his ear on Anna's stomach, listening to the heartbeat of his unborn child. He smiled.

"Do you want me to get dinner?" he asked.

"No.." Anna muttered, almost crying.

"What's gonna happen when the baby comes? Are you gonna keep it from me, because that would be very hurtful to me. You wouldn't wanna see me get hurt, would you?" he asked.

"No! I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt!" Anna cried.

"Alright, I'm gonna get dinner.." he continued.

"No! Please no!" Anna begged, as the police sirens could be heard outside. Charles went over to the nearby window, as Anna cried.

A cop car. Charles yelled "Fuck! Fuck, Fuck!". He turned to Anna, he cried, really hurt

"You told them about us?!".

"There is NO us!" she yelled, as Charles walked over to Anna's bed.

"Why, why would you want to destroy this family?" Charles growled.

"I destroyed?! YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" Anna screamed at Charles.

As Anna spat in Charles' face, he wiped the spit off his face, as he held Anna's head up, and pulled her into a forceful kiss. As he stopped, he said

"No, I told you. I've always had a thing...for families" he pulled a knife out, as he placed it against Anna's lower abdomen as she pleaded.

"Especially kids!" he growled, continuing his sentence, as he drove the knife through Anna's stomach as she screamed.

"Enjoy raising a cripple!" he growled as he ripped the knife from Anna's stomach as she cried. Charles bolted and ended up getting shot and killed.

Let's go to Anna.

Anna lay in her bed at the hospital. She'd been stitched up and was recovering just fine. She'd had twins. A boy and girl. Unfortunately, her daughter was paralyzed from the waist down and her son was deaf, all because of Charles.

"Oh, Anna. I am so sorry I ever introduced you to Charles. I didn't know!" Mary cried.

"It's alright, Mother. It was worth it. Without Charles, the twins wouldn't be here" Anna smiled.

"What are their names?" Mary asked, she was a grandmother now and had to protect her grandkids.

"For the girl, Annie Tiffany Boyd. And for the boy, Billy Sam Boyd". Mary cried as she hugged her daughter.


	6. 25 Years Later

**Chapter 6: 25 Years Later**

_2013\. Lakeshore, Chicago_

_**(Author's Note: I'd see Mary being played by Chantal Quesnelle {who plays Sarah in Curse of Chucky}, I'd see Anna played by Molly Ringwald, I would see Annie played by Madelaine Petsch and Billy would be played by Robert**_** Sheehan****)**

It had been 25 years since that awful night. Anna had successfully recovered, Mary had moved in with Anna to help support her with the twins and their disabilities since they were newborns. Mary was now 63 years old, but she didn't look a day over 57. Anna was now 45 years old. Billy and Annie are now 25 years old, of course. They were your average family, plus the disabilities. Billy looked like the spitting image of Charles. He looked like Brad Dourif from One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest. But don't tell him, Annie looked just like Anna and Mary did when they were younger. That's genes for you.

Annie sat in the study, playing Solitaire on her computer. Billy was helping her. Anna and Mary were in the living room, as Anna was painting sunflowers, Mary was watching T.V, to be more specific, she was watching Liar Liar, she loved a bit of Jim Carrey now and then. As the doorbell rang, Anna stopped painting and called to her children

"Annie, Billy. Can you get the door?".

"I'm busy!" Annie called back.

"Annie, Billy please!" she begged.

Annie reluctantly paused the game, as Billy pushed his sister's wheelchair out of the study and towards the front door.

"What was so important?" Mary asked.

"Grandma, we were playing Solitaire" Billy told his Grandmother. Annie opened the door, and to her surprise, it was the Fed-Ex delivery guy.  
"I've got a package for a Miss Anna Boyd?" he asked.

"That's my mother, I'll sign for it" Annie said, taking the clip board from the man, and signing it.

"You two twins look oddly familiar" the delivery man asked.

"I recognize you two now! The Boyd Twins! From City College, when'd you graduate?" he asked.

"Two months ago, I minored in Art and majored in Criminology" Billy told him.

"I graduated the same time as my older brother here. I did my thesis on Schizophrenia" Annie said.

"Is your mother home?" the man asked.

"Yeah, she is" Billy interrupted

"Bummer. I'll see you around" the delivery man sighed, handing the package to Annie.

As the guy left, Annie asked her brother "Was that guy hitting on me?".

"Little sister, he was just being nice" Billy stated. Annie looked disappointed as she handed the package to Mary as the 4 of them went into the living room.

Mary paused her movie as Anna unwrapped the package to reveal a Good Guy doll.

"Who'd send this?" Anna asked, holding up the doll.

"Not sure. It was probably a joke" Mary sighed.

"Who's it from?" Billy asked, as Anna put the doll down, as she checked for a name, or an address.

"Huh, that's weird. Doesn't say" Anna wondered.

"That thing looks so familiar" Annie said, her eyes focused on the doll.

"I'm just gonna put it in the basement if nobody wants it" Mary sighing, picking the doll up from the coffee table and going down to the basement.

Annie and Billy went back to the study as Anna called out to her kids

"I bought the Lord of the rings trilogy. I'm gonna make chili later, okay?".

"Okay Mom!" the twins chorused in unison. Anna chuckled at the T.V as she unpaused it.


	7. Bye Bye Granny

**Chapter 7: Bye Bye Granny**

It was midnight and Mary Boyd couldn't sleep. She just had constant nightmares of Charles and the incidents that happened 25 years ago. And what happened to Sam.

"Thank god Billy and Annie don't know..." she whispered to herself, as she stood up and walked along the corridor, and down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she checked the time. 6:27 am. She didn't have work for another few hours. Mary worked in a book store, she'd left her old job, as a teacher when she turned 50, because she wanted a simpler job.

Mary stood, leaned against the counter as she sipped from the glass. She almost choked on her water, as she heard running footsteps. She put the glass on the side, as she slowly crept into the main hall to investigate. Nothing and nobody.

She took a sigh of relief, brushing the gray streaks of hair out of her hair.

"What is wrong with me? I'm scaring myself.." she muttered, as she felt a sharp pain slice across her ankles as she fell to the floor. She turned over to the doll they'd received in the mail, walking and talking.

"Hiya Mary. Remember little old me?" the doll chuckled. Mary's eyes widened as she recognized that sadistic voice and laughter from all those years ago.

"No, no. It can't be. Your dead!" she panicked.

"You know what they say, you can't keep a good guy down" Charles smirked evilly at her. He held a pair of Anna's scissors in the air, looking at his reflection in it. The legend was true, after all.

Chucky turned to look at Mary, holding the art scissors up in the air and smirked, purely sadistic

"Bye Bye Granny" he chuckled, before stabbing Mary's stomach as Mary screamed, causing the rest of the family to wake up, as she slowly died.

Chucky looked at what he'd done. He smiled, placing the scissors in Mary's hand before running over to rocking chair in the living room, freezing into 'barbie mode'.

Anna and Billy ran down the stairs as Annie took the elevator installed in the house when Mary had bought it, 25 years ago. They all looked around for Mary.

"Mom?" Anna called out. No reply.

"Grandma?" Billy asked, very scared. No reply.

"Grandma?" Annie repeated. Still no reply.

All three saw the corpse and blood as Annie rolled herself backwards in her wheelchair, away from the blood. Billy screamed at the sight. Anna broke down in tears, as did Annie. As Annie rolled herself over to the phone and called the ambulance, nobody noticed Chucky in the background, chuckling to himself silently, plotting the next murder.


	8. Reunion

**Chapter 8: Reunion**

_The next day_

_**(A little PSA. I only own Anna, Billy, Annie, Hannah, Alex, Julia, Father Robert, Sam and Mary)**_

_**Yes I did kill Sam and Mary off, they will be featured in the flashbacks, in a few chapters time**_

Anna, Billy and Annie sat in their living room. Trying to process the news of Mary's sudden death. When Hannah, (Anna's older sister), Alex (Anna's niece and the twins' cousin), Julia (Hannah's nanny) and Father Robert (Hannah's priest) came in.

"Hey Hans" Anna sighed.

"Oh Anna" Hannah sighed, hugging her sister.

"It was so out of the blue. She was fine!" Anna cried, hugging Hannah back.  
"Anna, this is Father Robert" Hannah introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you Anna" Father Robert greeted.

"It's lovely to meet you too, Father. But my mother and I left the church years ago" Anna told him.

"Not in the eyes of God you didn't" Father Robert acknowledged.

Later in the day, Anna, Annie, Billy, Father Robert and Hannah were in the living room.  
"You want to do what?!" Anna asked.

"I want to sell the house" Hannah said calmly.

"Why, would you wanna sell Mom's house?" Anna asked.

"For the money. I need money to get Alex into private school, the place I work at, Print Media, is dead. My daughter's gonna have to go to public school!" Hannah whined, with crocodile tears.

"Hans, we both went to public school. What's the point with paying extra for private school?" Anna asked.

"Also, you can't take care of this house, for the rest of your life!" Hannah added.

"Aunt Hannah, we can help her take care of it" Billy pointed out.

"We found him!" Alex announced, holding the doll in her arms, with Julia behind her.

"Really, where was he?" Billy asked.

"The bathroom" Alex answered.

"Weird. Grandma put him in the cellar..." Annie sighed.

"It was obviously sent by mistake and must belong to somebody else. And Alex, you already have too many dolls as it is" Hannah sipped at her tea.

"Yeah, but Chucky's my friend to the end" Alex told her mother.

"I think it's a really nice gesture" Julia pointed out.

"I mean, c'mon Aunt Hannah, it's a doll. What's the worst that could happen?" Billy chuckled

"You guys have travelled such a long way, I'll make dinner" Anna offered.

"Your gonna make dinner? For 7?" Hannah asked,

"8!" Alex corrected, including Chucky.

"I'll need a few chef's assistants!" Anna smiled, looking at the twins and Alex.

"Chucky can be my assistant!" Alex chuckled, as Anna directed her kids and niece to the kitchen.


	9. The Poisoned Chili

**Chapter 9: The Poisoned Chili**

The four were making chili, as Chucky looked around, at the knives and the stove, plotting ways to kill his next victim.

As the chili was poured in bowls, Anna said "C'mon you 3, we'd better set the table!".

Alex held the door open as her Aunt and Billy walked out.

"Pay the toll!" Alex chuckled, as Annie gave her a high-five.

"Your on a roll!" Annie chuckled, as the two went into the dining room, leaving the doll in the kitchen. Alone.

Chucky moved his eyes from side to side, checking he was alone. As he jumped off the chair, checking the cupboards in the kitchen for any kind of poison, until he found the rat poison. Smirking to himself, the doll grasped the rat poison and poured it in one of the bowls, as he heard Annie tell Alex "Oh honey, don't touch that! Can you get the mats from Christmas?". As Chucky heard that, he put the rat poison back in the cupboard and sat on the floor by the chair, frozen.

As Annie pushed herself into the kitchen to grab the spoons, she pushed the cupboard shut and noticed that the doll was on the floor. She stopped pushing herself, and stared at the doll

"What the hell?" she muttered, being interrupted as Billy came into the kitchen

"C'mon Annie, Mom and Al have just finished setting the table. We need the spoons, stat!" he chuckled.

"All righty, Billy" she smiled at him, as she passed 7 spoons to Billy as the two left the kitchen as Alex came rushing into the kitchen, grabbing Chucky and the pair went to the dining room.


	10. The Last Supper

**Chapter 10: The Last Supper**

Everybody gathered around the table as Father Robert said grace, a religious thing. As the family ate, Father Robert offered the wine around the table.

"Wine, Annie?" Anna asked,

"No thanks, Mom. Bills, what about you?" Annie asked.

"Nah, I don't drink" Billy replied.

Alex chuckled "I. Am. Starving!", trying to scoop her chilli up. Billy grabbed his cousin's arm

"Wait a sec, Al. I wanna make a toast", he stood up and raised his glass of water

"To the chef!", everybody else repeated

"To the chef!".

After a few minutes of eating, Father Robert remarked "You know, that doll looks really familiar".

"No way! That's a Good Guy doll! They were so popular back in the '80's!" Billy gasped.

"Anna, didn't our brother have one?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah he did!" Anna remarked.

"So did mine!" Julia chuckled.

"Are you serious? You never told me that!" Hannah laughed.

"Yes!" Julia smiled.

"I swear I have seen those dolls on the news" Father Robert wondered.

"Yeah, so did I" Anna muttered.

"I heard a rumor a few years back that a killer put his soul into a doll. Just a rumor, probably" Julia commented.

"Yeah, maybe" Billy muttered.

The group continued to eat when Father Robert began wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Are you okay, Father?" Hannah asked, noticing that he was wiping sweat

"Sorry, I,uh, have to go" Father Robert, stood up, walking to the door.

"Oh my god, Father are you ill?" Hannah asked, her voice growing more serious.

"No, I-I'm fine. I...I...I have an appointment and the church. I'll see you at the cemetery tomorrow" he sighed, leaving.

Annie, Alex and Billy watched as Father Robert's car left the driveway.

_Later that night, somewhere else._

A crime scene grid was set up, with a totally demolished car was on the scene. It was Father Robert's.

"Maybe he was drunk" Officer Stanton suggested.

"No, he was my parish, he stopped drinking" Officer Brown told them.  
"Well, I'm not sure either" Detective Mike Norris joined in. As all three of them watched the metal piece, trapping Father Robert, be lifted up, his head slowly was decapitated., the blood squirted out all over the three cops' faces.

_**(A/N: For the cop in Curse of Chucky, there is no specified name, so I made one up. Also I know Detective Norris isn't in Curse, I added him in for extra drama purposes!)**_


	11. Chucky's Gone

**Chapter 11: Chucky's Gone**

At 9:30, the Boyd's were gathered around the couch, where Anna sat with the computer, showing old home videos from the 80's, including Sam and Mary.

"Oh damn, this one is an oldy!" Anna chuckled.

"Mom you were so hot!" Billy complemented.  
"Thank you, Billy!" Anna burst out laughing

"Chucky and I are out-numbered by females" Billy commented.

"Is that, Grandma?!" Annie gasped.

"Yeah. Look at that tan!" Billy joined in.

"Is that your Dad, Anna? What did happen to him?" Julia asked.

"He was murdered a week after that by a serial killer, The Lakeshore Strangler" Anna sighed, it had been years since she bought her father up.  
"May he rest in peace" Billy reassured his mother.

"Hey, who are they?" Hannah asked, pointing to the couple, near Sam and Mary.

"Oh them! They were some family-friends. Charles and Tiffany" Anna told her.

"Tiffany looks like Jennifer Tilly" Annie remarked.

"She's the blonde clone of Jennifer" Billy chuckled.

As Alex skipped into the room, she frowned "Chucky's gone".

"Where'd you leave him?" Billy asked.

"Nowhere. He's hiding" Alex replied.

"OK, Alex it is time for bed. Julia and Billy will look for Chucky while Mommy helps you into your pajamas". Hannah, Alex, Anna and Annie went to bed, whilst Billy and Julia looked for Chucky.

Minutes later, they found Annie downstairs in her nightdress with Chucky on the couch, Annie was looking at the doll.  
"You found him!" Billy pointed out.

"Yeah, he was just sat there.." Annie sighed.

"Weird.." Julia muttered.

"Life is short! Ha ha ha!" The doll chuckled.  
"Do they always say that?" Billy asked Julia.

"No, not really" Julia observed.

"Hi, I'm Chucky and I'm your friend to the end! Hidey-ho! Ha ha ha ha!" the doll recited.  
"That one's a classic!" Julia smiled at Billy.

"That is creepy on so many levels" Annie sighed.

"DID YOU FIND HIM YET?!" Alex shouted from the second floor.

"YEAH! WE'LL BRING HIM UP NOW!" Julia shouted back.

"Let's take the elevator up" Annie said, holding the doll on her lap, as Julia opened the elevator doors as Billy pushed Annie in, Julia and Billy stood behind Annie

"I'm sorry for your loss, you two. I'm sure Mary was a lovely person" Julia sympathized.

"Thanks, she was-" Billy sighed.

The power shut off as the elevator came to a screeching Holt

"MOM?" Annie called out.

No reply. Annie pressed the red bell for the elevator. No reply.

She pressed it again, "HELLO?!".

Finally, Hannah answered "COMING!".

**SHING!**

"What the fuck was that?" Julia asked, panicked.

"I-I don't know!" Billy and Annie said in unison.

Soon, the elevator came back on, and Chucky turned his heard 360 degrees and began laughing loudly and sadistically.

"SHIT!" Annie and Julia panicked.

"Oh my god!" Billy gasped, trying to catch his breath. He opened the door as the three flooded out of the elevator.

"There you are, Chucky!" Alex gasped "We've been looking for you everywhere!" she continued

Chucky turned his head to face Alex and recited in his Good Guy voice

"Hey, wanna play?"


	12. Devil's Due

**Chapter 12: Devil's Due**

"I didn't know he could do that!" Alex smiled, taking Chucky from Annie's arms.

"Playtime's over, bedtime" Hannah instructed.

"Annie, can you read us a bedtime story?" Alex asked, cuddling Chucky in her arms.

"Cousin Annie's tired, sweetie" Hannah stood to Alex's level. "She needs her rest".

"I'm fine" Annie replied quickly.

"It's important that you don't over extend yourself" Hannah stated.

"But Aunt Hannah-" Billy groaned.

"Go to bed Billy" Hannah snapped.

Billy looked angrily at Hannah as he pushed Annie's wheelchair to her room, before going across the hall to his room.

In Alex's room, Hannah joined her in prayer.

"Now you lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God bless Grandma, Mommy, Auntie Anna, Julia, Cousin Billy and especially Cousin Annie" Alex prayed.

"What about Chucky?" Hannah asked.

"He said there is no god" Alex replied, Chucky in her arms.

"Who said that?" Hannah asked, putting her hands down.

"Chucky did. He said that life's a bitch and you die, bleeding like a stuck pig" Alex replied.

Hannah gasped at her daughter "Alex! You know it's not nice to curse!" she scolded.

"I don't curse, Mommy. Chucky does" Alex told her Mom.

"Mommy. Am I going to die?" Alex asked.

"No. Of course not, sweetie" Hannah frowned.

"Grandma died and Chucky says we're all going to die" Alex looked at her Mom, while Chucky remained frozen.

"Alex who really told you that? Was it Annie?" Hannah asked.

"No" Alex said.

"Was it Auntie Anna?" Hannah asked.

"No, it was Chucky" Alex said.

"OK..." Hannah sighed.

After kissing her daughter and Chucky goodnight, Hannah left the room as Alex was frightened by the storm outside. She covered her head with the blanket as she looked at Chucky, with a flashlight on.

"Chucky I'm scared" Alex whimpered.

A sadistic smile slowly began to form across his face as he burst out laughing his signature, creepy laugh and looked at Alex, pulling a knife out of his overalls

"You fuckin' should be" he threatened as he shoved the knife down Alex's throat, pulling it out slowly.

"Finally, the fuckin' kid wouldn't shut up!" Chucky groaned as he jumped off the bed, dragging Alex's corpse to a closet on the second floor.


	13. Hunt For Chucky

**Chapter 13: Hunt For Chucky**

Anna walked out her room. The power had gone off, and she had to fix it. She went to the closet on the second floor, opening it to find her niece's corpse. She screamed as she slammed the closet and ran downstairs to the phone. She had to find out where that doll came from.

She quickly dialed the delivery company's number as the woman gave her all information she needed before the power went out.

_The kitchen, before the power went out_

Billy, Annie and Julia were in the kitchen on Annie's laptop, as the searched 'Chucky Doll Evidence'. 4 articles came up, like

'Los Angeles Homicide', 'Niagara Falls Homicide', 'Hackensack Homicide', 'Kent Military Homicide' and 'Chicago Triple Homicide'.

"This has Charles Lee Ray written all over it" Billy remarked. Billy took the computer from his sister as he typed in 'Charles Lee Ray'.

He clicked on images as a picture popped up of the same neighbor from the video.  
"It's that guy from the video!" Julia freaked out as the power went out.

"C'mon we have to go, now!" Billy panicked.

"We have to find that doll!" Annie freaked out, as the three of them had to find Hannah.

They all looked up to see Anna running up the stairs, along with Hannah on the balcony with the doll in her arms.

"Hannah!" Anna sighed as the 4 of them got up to the balcony where Hannah was.

"Hannah, where's Alex?" Julia asked.

"Playing fucking hide and seek!" Hannah growled, in an annoyed tone.

"Hannah put him down!" Julia told Hannah calmly.

"What is wrong with you?!" Hannah yelled back.

"I know it's nuts, but I think there's something inside the doll!" Billy panicked.

"Wait a second, you know about this?!" Hannah demanded, pointing to Chucky.

"Well..I think that-" Anna began.

"You know what's in this?!" Hannah spat back.

"Do you?!" Hannah demanded. Billy and Annie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Hannah demanded.

"God dammit Hannah! We're trying to tell you!" Anna yelled.

"Wait, when did you find out?" Hannah asked rationally.

"Why does it matter?!" Anna yelled back.

"It matters to me! It matters that my sister, nanny, niece and nephew are out to get me!" Hannah accused.

"N-No! No! You don't understand this isn't about-" Anna began.

"Oh I perfectly understand! You hate the fact that I actually have a life" Hannah aruged.

"No, Hannah! This isn't about any-" Anna began but Hannah cut her off.

"You know what, Anna? It isn't my fault, okay?! It isn't my fault what happened to you! It isn't my fault that you dropped out of school! It's not my fault that your daughter never leaves this god damn house! I mean what the hell is she waiting for? A sign from God?!" Hannah yelled.

"NO HANNAH! JUST PUT THE FUCKING DOLL DOWN!" Anna yelled, really pissed.

"Fuck you, Anna!" Hannah shook her head, slowly, as she walked towards the attic.

"Hannah!" Anna yelled.

No answer.

"Somebody's gotta go up and help her!" Julia panicked.

"I will crawl up the stairs" Annie sighed.


	14. They Were Always Too Fucking Close!

**Chapter 14: They Were Always To Fucking Close Together!**

_The attic_

Hannah placed Chucky on the shelf as she looked for Alex. Shining the torch around, thunder claps could be heard outside.

"Alex! Come out this instant, it's not funny any more!" Hannah yelled. She shined the flashlight upon a rat, as she screamed, stepping backwards, as she she shined the flashlight on Chucky.

She shined it at a piece of furniture then back to Chucky. She noticed latex pieces on Chucky's face were peeling off, she began to pick one off, at the chin, as it slowly started to reveal a scar on his chin. Hannah gasped silently as she dropped the latex on the floor as she picked the second one off, revealing a scar across his nose and across his forehead. As she turned away, and back again she tried to touch the doll's mouth as it grunted and moved forward, scaring Hannah and making her scream.

As she dropped the flashlight on the floor, Chucky jumped off the shelf and ran towards her with a knife. He held the knife at Hannah's throat as she muttered

"Oh my god..Anna!"

"Anna...is mine! Now she knows!" Chucky proclaimed as he peeled the rest of the latex off his face, showing one fucked up eye and more scars on the other side of his face.

"There is no God!" Chucky told Hannah, as there was a flash of lightening, scaring Hannah.

Chucky looked at Hannah's eyes. Green like Sam's.

"You have your father's eyes. And they were always too...FUCKING CLOSE TOGETHER!" he yelled as he ripped Hannah's right eye out and threw it down the stairs.

_The 2nd floor_

Everybody heard Hannah's scream as Annie began to crawl up the stairs. The attic door slowly opened and a bloody green eyeball flew down the stairs as it hit Annie's chest, she screamed. Everybody looked at the eye and began to freak out.

As a shadowed person walked to the frame of the door, Anna asked "Hans?", the person turned to look at them as they fell down the stairs and hit Annie, as she turned the person over, it was Hannah, she screamed as she pushed corpse off her.

Annie looks up and sees the doll Hannah had earlier, with scars and the fucked up eye.

"Annieeee" the doll taunted as Billy rushed to his sister's side and picked her up and placed her back in her wheelchair, as Chucky stepped on Hannah's eye, he taunted.

"I'm gonna get you!".

Billy ran, pushing Annie's wheelchair, with Julia and Anna following them. Julia opened up the hall closet as Alex's corpse fell out.  
"SHIT!" Annie screamed as the 4 of them ran into Hannah's old room, where the Nanny cam was.

"Let's see if we can find the tapes!" Julia suggested as Annie locked the door.

A clip showed Chucky taunting and murdering Mary and Alex.

"Oh my god.." Billy cried, with Chucky pounding at the door. Another showed Billy and Julia making out in the kitchen.

"Care to explain?" Anna asked her son.

"That's a great story for another day!" Billy told her. The pounding noises stopped as the 4 went out to only be knocked unconscious by Chucky.


	15. The Body

**Chapter 15: The Body**

As all 4 of them woke up, Anna and Billy were tied together as Annie was bound to the wheelchair, Julia looked at them in dismay.  
"Julia, what are you doing?!" Annie asked.

"What the hell did you do to Alex?" she asked sternly.

"Julia, where's Chucky?!" Annie panicked.

"YOUR SICK!" Julia screamed at her

"Julia, I swear to God, I can prove-" Annie began, but Julia taped her mouth shut.  
"SO CAN I!" she yelled, opening the computer, looking through the security footage, showing the footage of the last few days. Up to showing Chucky murder Alex. Until it said live feed, as Annie looked behind her as Chucky turned the breaks on the wheelchair and Annie went flying in Julia, causing her to fly over the wheelchair, and lay on her back. Annie looked at Chucky, who looked at her, who put his finger to his lips and said

"Shhh!".

Chucky then held an ax in his right hand, who walked up to Julia, as she regained consciousness, Chucky said "Say hi to Jesse for me, Jade!", as she Jade or Julia screamed, Chucky chopped her chin off, the bottom of her jaw too. Turns out, Julia Walker was actually Jade Kincaid, who was the girl involved in the murders in the '90's.

"Maybe not.." Chucky laughed.

Chucky turned to look at Annie and chuckled "Your turn". As he ran up to her, screaming, she ripped the tape off her wrists, who lifted the wheelchair up, causing the axes to get stuck in Annie's leg, Chucky struggled to get the ax from Annie's leg, Annie ripped the tape of her lips and said back

"My turn",

she wacked Chucky across the head, as he got knocked out for a few seconds, giving Anna the advantage to untie Billy and her, removing the tape from both their mouths, and removing the ax for her daughter's leg, as Chucky stood up, Billy grabbed the ax as he swung and chopped Chucky's head off. Chucky's headless body fell to the floor. All 3 of them sighed in relief as Anna grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around Annie's leg wound.

Annie looked around, as Chucky grabbed her wheelchair, pushing it out the room, as Annie screamed, Chucky laughed like a psychopath, pushing her through the banister, as Annie fell to the floor, her wheelchair smashed into pieces, and she twisted her neck, killing her instantly.

Billy and Anna rushed down the stairs to see if Annie was alright. They were dead wrong, Chucky walked down the stairs as Billy said

"Your Charles Lee Ray.."

"My friends call me...Chucky" Chucky replied back

"Your dead.." Billy sighed

"No..you are" Chucky snapped

"Why us?" Billy asked softly.

"Didn't your mother ever mention me? I'm an old friend of the family..."

_Flashback, 1988_

_**Charles gazed at the Boyd's daughter, Anna. She was all grown up, all his. Tiffany leaned against his body as Mary called**_

"_**Anna! Come over here, I wanna introduce you to some people!". As Anna skipped over,**_

_**Mary smiled "This is Tiffany".**_

"_**Hi Tiffany, lovely to meet you" Anna smiled, shaking Tiffany's hand.**_

"_**Nice to meet you too, Anna" Tiffany replied.**_

"_**And this is Charles" Sam said, as a younger Hannah was talking to her friends in the distance.**_

"_**Nice to meet you, Charles" Anna smiled.**_

"_**Lovely to meet you Anna" Charles replied, hugging Anna, as she hugged him back.**_

_**Charles noticed her eye's like Mary's.**_

"_**She has her mother's eyes" he remarked.**_

"**Such a happy family...but not for long!" future Chucky said.**

_**Forward to Sam Boyd's funeral. Mary and Anna are crying while Charles is smirking on the 3rd row, proud of what he'd done, whilst looking at Anna.**_

_**Charles' safe house**_

_**He showed the sunflowers and asked "Ya like 'em?". He placed them on a nearby crate, as he removed the rag from her mouth and the duct tape off her lips.**_

_**Anna took a large exhale "They're beautiful. Thank you".**_

"_**Difficult to find right now, they're not exactly in season" he told her.**_

_**Anna had managed to get to a phone and called the cops. They'd be arriving any time soon, Anna had to distract him, like the cops said to.**_

"_**It's late, I'm gonna go pick up dinner" Charles said, as he stood up.  
"No! I wanna spend some time with you" Anna called out.**_

"_**What about dinner?" he asked, confused.**_

"_**Later, right now I want you all to myself" Anna said.**_

"_**Well, that's a selfish fuckin' attitude for a mother to take" Charles told Anna, kissing her forehead.**_

_**Charles put his ear on Anna's stomach, listening to the heartbeat of his unborn child. He smiled.**_

"_**Do you want me to get dinner?" he asked.**_

"_**No.." Anna muttered, almost crying. **_

"_**What's gonna happen when the baby comes? Are you gonna keep it from me, because that would be very hurtful to me. You wouldn't wanna see me get hurt, would you?" he asked.**_

"_**No! I wouldn't wanna see you get hurt!" Anna cried.**_

"_**Alright, I'm gonna get dinner.." he continued.**_

"_**No! Please no!" Anna begged, as the police sirens could be heard outside. Charles went over to the nearby window, as Anna cried.**_

_**A cop car. Charles yelled "Fuck! Fuck, Fuck!". He turned to Anna, he cried, really hurt**_

"_**You told them about us?!".**_

"_**There is NO us!" she yelled, as Charles walked over to Anna's bed.**_

"_**Why, why would you want to destroy this family?" Charles growled.**_

"_**I destroyed?! YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY!" Anna screamed at Charles. **_

_**As Anna spat in Charles' face, he wiped the spit off his face, as he held Anna's head up, and pulled her into a forceful kiss. As he stopped, he said**_

"_**No, I told you. I've always had a thing...for families" he pulled a knife out, as he placed it against Anna's lower abdomen as she pleaded.**_

"_**Especially kids!" he growled, continuing his sentence, as he drove the knife through Anna's stomach as she screamed.**_

"_**Enjoy raising a cripple!" he growled as he ripped the knife from Anna's stomach as she cried. **_

_End of flashback_

"You did this to her?" Billy growled.

"No Billy, she did this to me! You both did, you two and your mommy. You betrayed me Anna, got me killed. But I knew a way to come back, it took me 25 years but it was worth the wait".

"25 years...since then a lot of families have come and gone, the Barclay's, the Kincaid's, the Tilly's. But Billy, your family was always my favorite, and now, you two are the last one's standing, so to speak" Chucky told them

"Why'd you kill my Mom and not me? Huh?! I betrayed you, not her!" Anna demanded, crying over her daughter's corpse.

"You remind me a lot of Andy Barclay, Billy. He was a whiny little bitch just like you" Chucky snapped.

"You kill him too?" Billy asked

"More or less...I killed his childhood" Chucky stated.

"I killed you 25 years ago, didn't I Anna? You haven't been living, you can't call THIS living, you've just been on life support this whole time" Chucky taunted, as he circled the two.

"Time to pull the fuckin' plug!" Chucky growled, lifting the knife.  
"So you never actually killed Andy Barclay, did you?" Billy quickly and smartly said.

"What?" Chucky snapped.

"You know, it's called completion anxiety. It's very common in males, you are a male, aren't you?" Billy stated, Anna just burst out laughing.

Chucky growled "I'm gonna kill you.." as he gritted his teeth "Slowly..".

Billy laughed "And like you said, 25 years, must be the slowest murder in history. I mean, what are you waiting for, a sign from God?", as the power turned back on, Anna and Billy ran into the elevator, as Anna slipped with her bare feet, this gave Chucky the advantage to pull Anna's hair back, as he kissed her one last time before whispering

"It was definitely worth the wait. This for betraying me. Tell your family I said hi. Any last words?" Chucky asked.

"Yeah, I do have a few. Billy, there's something I never told you about your Dad, he's Charles Lee Ray", she sighed, as Chucky stabbed her through the heart as the signs of life in Anna's eyes faded.

Her once bright and vivid green eyes were now lifeless and cold.

"NO! MOTHER!" Billy screamed and cried as he shut the elevator door.

As Billy tried to go up, the power went out again, as Billy held the bars of the elevator, Chucky slashed at his son's knuckles, causing him to scream

"Feel bad, don't ya?" Chucky taunted his son, slashing at his son's knuckles on the other hand. Causing Billy to scream again as he repeatedly slashed at his son's knuckles. As Billy gripped the knife, the blood began leaking from his hand as the knife cut it, he screamed bloody murder, as he pulled the knife into the elevator, letting go of it as I clattered onto the floor, as he picked it up, he shuffled to the back of the elevator, the knife held in front of him.

"You wanna play motherfucker?! Let's play!" Billy yelled.

Chucky looked into his son's eyes, seeing all the potential Billy had as a killer, like Glenda was born with. Chucky opened the elevator, smirking sadistically as he charged towards Billy as he pulled Billy's hair as he gave him a huge cut across the forehead, he bit Billy's bare arm as Billy raised the knife and stabbed his father in the back, literally. He released the knife as the doll body's stuffing flew out.

As Chucky sprung to life, Billy screamed as the cop sirens were heard outside. Chucky went into 'Barbie mode' as Officer Brown pushed the door open and flashed the flashlight at Billy as he whimpered in fear. He shone the flashlight as he saw Anna and Annie's corpses, nobody noticed that Chucky sat on the rocking chair, and simply Officer Brown arrested Billy.

_At the court case_

"Based on the evidence, the defendant is declared legally incompetent, and is demanded indefinitely to an institution for the criminally insane" the Judge announced, hitting the gavel on the stand.

Billy had naturally expected this, so he sighed as the police officer placed handcuffs on his wrists, directing him out of the court room, with people gasping and talking, murmured As they passed the evidence. The rat poison, the ax, the knife and the Chucky doll.

"I'm alive you son of a bitch! I'M STILL ALIVE!" Billy yelled at the doll as he chuckled like a madman, muttering

"I'm still alive.." as he was taken away.

_6 months later..._

Andy Barclay opened the door to find the US-X woman at the door.  
"Package for you" she said, handing him a clipboard.

"Really?" He asked, signing the document.  
"Yeah, maybe you won something" the lady smiled at him as Andy handed the clipboard to her.

"Must be my lucky day" Andy remarked. The woman passed him the package as she said

"Have a good one".

"Thanks, you too" Andy replied, closing the door as he carried the package to his apartment upstairs.

Andy put the package on his kitchen table as the phone rang, with Woody Woodpecker on T.V in the background.

"Hello?" he asked

"Oh hey Mom, how you doing? Sorry I didn't call, I know I was meant to" Andy apologized

"Yeah, I'm definitely coming to my birthday tomorrow" he told her.

"No don't get me anything. Do me a favor, Mom, no surprises, I hate surprises" he told her.

As Chucky cut his way out of the package, he lifted the flaps of the cardboard box as he sat up, not noticed by Andy as he looked around at the photos.

And then he turned to Andy, who was prepared this time, with a rifle. He cocked at as he said

"Play with this".

"Andy!" Chucky begged as Andy fired the gun.


End file.
